A Night Off
by zim angel kamui
Summary: The Seishi finally have a night off, and celebrate with a slumber party!


A Night Off 

Authors note: This is just a little something I wrote while recovering from foot surgery, as if the seishi and the miko had somehow managed to get a night off simply for having fun. It's filled with inconsistancies (like where did they get popcorn and boxer shorts) but oh well! It's just for fun, deal with it!  


"Finally a night off!" Nuriko cheered happily. She and Tasuki were standing outside the palace doors dressed in pajamas and carrying their blankets and pillows.

"Hey you two!" Miaka greeted. She led the two down a long chamber and finally into a large plush room. It was the room's inhabitants that were unusual.

The other five Suzaku seishi were spread around the bedchamber all in pajamas. Hotohori sat in front of a night stand brushing his hair and counting each brush stroke. Chichiri and Chiriko were jumping up and down on the bed, and Mitskake was throwing peices of popcorn at his cat. Poor Tamahome was trying his hardest to grab some of the popcorn from Mitskake, but with no luck.

"Looks like the fun's started without us," Nuriko said as he dropped his stuff on the floor and hurried over to the emporer. As expected, Nuriko was dressed in a long, cotton, pale purple nightgown.

Miaka tugged on Tasuki's arm. "Come on Tasuki! In a little while we're gonna tell scary stories!"

Tasuki grined. "Good, 'cause I'm gonna scare the pants off all you sissies."

"No way Tasuke!" Nuriko said. "No story's gonna scare me!"

Nuriko!" Hotohori whined. "You stopped counting! Now I have to start all over!"

"You keep on brushing and you're gonna make your hair fall out no da!" Chichiri called from the bed. He was wrestling with Chiriko and now had the thirteen year old pinned.

"My hair? My beautiful hair? Quick Nuriko, do you see any of my hair falling out?"

"Of course not your majesty," Nuriko assured him. "Your hair looks beautiful, as always."

Hotohori breathed a sigh of relief.

Unfortunately, Tamahome was not so content.

"It's not faaaiiir!" he wailed, as Mitskake successfully guarded the popcorn bowl. "Miaka! Make him share!"

"Mitskake, you really should share," Miaka advised.

Mitskake scowled, but handed the bowl to Tamahome, who howled with delight and danced the bowl into a corner. There he sat, munching happily.

"Oh brother!" Tasuki groaned. "You're pathetic."

"What?"

"Getting your girlfriend to save you?"

"She didn't save me, she just... got me some popcorn. Besides, Mitskake wasn't even eating it!"

The two continued arguing until Miaka announced that iw as time to play truth or dare.

"Oooh, what's that?" Chiriko asked, eyes wide with interest.

Miaka explained the rules, and soon the seven seishi and the miko were all seated in a circle on the floor.

"I want to start," Hotohori announced.

"Why should you get to start?" Miaka asked.

"I'm the emporer."

"I'm the miko."

"I'm... more beautiful!"

Miaka fumed. "Well I'm... I'm... FINE! Go first!"

Hotohori smiled. "Alright... Tamahome! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wuss," Tasuki mumbled, but was ignored.

Hotohori went on. "When you woke up at Taitsu-kun's mountain in bed with Miaka, did you peek?"

"..."

"Be honest!"

Tamahome sweatdropped. "Well... yeah..."

"Tamahome!!!" Miaka screamed. "You peeked? I can't believe you!"

Everyone laughed as Miaka chased Tamahome around the room frantically, both in SD mode.

"Would you two hurry up?" Tasuki yelled. "It's your turn Tamahome!"

They finally sat down, and Tamahome took his pick. "Tasuki!"

"Yeah?" Tasuke replied in a cocky tone.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Alright. I dare you to..."

The room anticipated Tamahome's words.

"I dare you to wear Nuriko's nightgown for the rest of the night!"

"What?!"

Nuriko smiled. "I'm game."

"You did pick dare no da!" Chichiri said.

Tasuki scowled, but within minutes he was sporting a long cotton, pale purple nightgown.

Nuriko, now wearing Tasuki's two peice pajamas, couldn't stop his giggling.

"I hate this game," Tasuki growled.

The game went on and involved many dares, much of which invoved the removal of clothing, and even a couple truths. There were also two moce scenes of Miaka chasing Tamahome.

"Your otherworld games are strange no da," Chichiri said, who's plume like bangs were now in curlers.

A newly made up Mitskake was marveling at how women were ever able to wear lipstick without messing it up, and Chiriko was actually getting used to beign dressed up as a little girl. Hotohori was a little self concious sitting there almost completely naked in these other world "boxers" and Tamahome was getting just a little sick of calling Tamahome "my lord and master". Miraculously, Nuriko and Miaka were left unscathed.

"We are not doing that again," Tasuki said.

Miaka and Nuriko were giggling.

"So Tasuki, are you still gonna scare the pants off us? After all, I _am_ wearing your pants," Nuriko taunted.

Tasuki scowled, which is pretty much what he'd been doing all night.

"Don't you two think it's a little late?" Mitskake asked. "Chiriko's fighting to stay away as it is."

"I am not!" Chiriko said through a yawn.

Chichiri smiled and picked Chiriko up, carrying him to his sleeping bag.

"Time for bed no da," he said, laying Chiriko down and tucking him in.

"Awwww!" Miaka squeeled. "That is just too cute!"

Most of the guys groaned, but Miaka kept cooing. It got worse when Mitskake's cat curled up with Chiriko.

Chichiri yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed too no da. We still have to get up tomorrow morning no da."

Hotohori nodded. "I should get my beauty rest."

Nuriko fawned. "Oh Emporer, you don't need beauty rest!"

Tasuke and Tamahome gagged.

Mitskake climbed into his sleeping bag, and Tamahome and Maika shared a double.

Tasuke frowned. "It's too early to go to bed! You guys... I don't wanna go to bed! Let's go for a drink!"

Hotohori turned off the light.

"Guys!!!" he whined. Finally he made a loud "hmph" noise and crawled into his sleeping bag. "I hate you guys."

The End!


End file.
